The other side of the story
by pheonixfire00
Summary: The second part of my AU storyline, takes place during and after the events of "This is our story". After a series of unfortunate events, we see what Ryu was up to while the God Phoenix was off chatting and story-telling. With annoying beeps, exploration, ships and an unknown military organisation around, sometimes it's just not fun to wake up. Still, what else could go wrong?
1. The beeping wakeup call

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gatchaman. If I did, I would change nothing._

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_The spirit of the God Phoenix has told us her story. Of the time of her creation, to the discovery of Sosai X and then her hand in the formation of the Science Ninja Team, The God Phoenix has explained her side of the story. The final part of her story occurs during the events of this part of the story and we now get to see what has happened to Ryu after being fished out from the river. As well as finding out exactly where they are, because they aren't in their world any more…_

* * *

Beep, beep.

The infirmary of this place was plain, a sterilized white with several beds with machines next to them that would take care of their patients. As it so happens, only one bed was occupied.

Beep, beep.

Who was now waking up. "5 more minutes…" groaned the figure lying in the bed. He attempted to roll over, but it was obvious that he couldn't. Shifting a little in the bed, he then tries to tug the blanked up and over his head to drown out the constant beeping that was coming nearby and that was a failure too since his limbs just wouldn't work. He mutters something about stupid alarms as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes, before his sleep addled mind associated the distinct lack of eye rubbing with his hand with the arm that was refusing to move from his side.

Beep, beep… Now that he was a little more aware of himself, he opens his eyes briefly, albeit a little too quickly. He shut his eyes again quickly when the blinding light threatened a headache, before counting to 10 and then slowly opened his eyes. Squinting at the light to let his eyes adjust, he attempts to move his arms again. Again, his limbs weren't responding but he could now feel something around his wrists that was making movement very troublesome. Now that he was awake, he began scanning the room. It was bright, white and sterile, all the markings of an infirmary, joy.

He glanced to his side and identified a machine making the annoying beeping noise, some kind of heart monitor or the likes since the annoying beeping was in tune with his own heartbeat. Giving a glare at the device that disrupted his sleep, he attempts to get up, before his eyes widen as he feels restraints on his ankles and wrists. Now that he was aware, he could feel them and their restricted range of movement, giving a curious jiggle with his limbs to try and test their stress limits.

He glanced around one more time, looking for anything that told him where he was exactly. With visibility limited laying down, he shifts his weight a bit, trying to heave himself upright to take stock of the room and see what was around. After a few moments of struggling and grunting, he heaves himself upright slightly and spots a certain helmet with a green, folded up material on a table at the foot of his bed. He slumped down after that exertion, panting a bit, before looking down at his chest. Yup, still in his brown bird-style, so that meant he was still transmuted. Well, that did limit who currently was holding him. Galactor knew about the bracelets and would have taken his off to examine if they did indeed capture him. The ISO wouldn't have restrained a member of the Science Ninja team, so that left a third party group or a foreign military.

What was the last thing he remembered? He remembered a mecha, but couldn't place exactly what it looked like. The other members of the Science Ninja team decided to infiltrate it and plant the explosives. As usual, he was told to stay behind on the God Phoenix and he remembered settling himself in for a quick nap since it was a big thing and it was still on the ground. Bits and pieces of his memory were coming back but in fragments. He remembered panicking, heading towards a mountain for some reason… A fire? Maybe? No, something was following him. A Missile! That was it! Ken called him through his communicator in a panic, Galactor knew where he was and a Missile was following him. He distinctly remembered doing an emergency take-off since it wasn't often he did those types of movements. Why did he think heading towards a mountain was a smart idea he didn't know. Wait, yes he did. He was in a desert so there was no water around. Something bad still happened though. What was it? He remembered an explosion, engines failing, then falling to their doom and then fire. Then the ground turned into water? somehow?

He jumped slightly when the door to the room suddenly slid open with a loud beep, then hiss, disturbing his reminiscence in favour of quickly looking at the new arrival. The man had the coat on that doctors usually wore but wore a uniform underneath, a navy blue one if he was seeing right. Well, it wasn't green, so that was good. He got to work on undoing a restraint, minimising the movements in order to keep suspicion away form that arm. The doctor seemed to smile reassuringly as he approached him, getting ready to talk. Well, best to distract him from asking anything just yet by asking his own questions and he tried to do so, only to cough a bit from how dry his throat was a surprise, he didn't think he was that parched but now that he knew that he could feel how dry his throat was. He eventually got some words out. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The machine made another pair of beeps that was starting to get a little annoying, but the doctor didn't seem to mind. In fact, the man actually brightened up at his response, muttering about speaking Japanese, before fishing a penlight from his front pocket and shining it into his eyes, carefully placing one hand on his temple to keep him still. At least he was a professional, there was no way a soldier be that careful with a potential enemy. He replies as he examines him, speaking clearly and calmly like many doctors do but with a hint of a strange accent. "You're in the medical wing right now. Your ship crashed into the river and we managed to pull you out from the wreckage before you died. You had a slight concussion, some minor burns and a pretty bad case of hypothermia developing by the time you were rescued. You're lucky that suit seems to have some manner of protection against the cold so we kept it on you, but we've had to remove your helmet and belt in order to examine you properly. I'm Doctor Matthews by the way. Do you and your species have a name?" He turns the light off and puts it back on his pocket as he reaches for the glass of water nearby and a straw.

Ryu mind was a little addled from all that information, but the main thing he was trying to understand what he meant by his species. "My, species?"

The water was offered to him. He was parched, but even he had paid some attention to his ninja lessons, and sometimes water was poisoned or laced with something, most likely a truth serum or the like. The water did appear to be clear, but he still eyed it warily and the doctor must have realised what his train of thought was because he suddenly started chuckling. "It's not drugged, we're not sure what your immune system would accept or refuse and you weren't exactly that injured to require anything other than some bandages." He takes a sip of water himself and makes a show of swallowing it, before tilting the straw for easier access.

"But to answer your question, we are not entirely sure you're human. You may have the same xenomorphic shape as us but your ships sudden appearance in the atmosphere hints to advanced technology that hasn't yet been developed yet does hint to a non-human background."

He kept his expression mostly blank as he nodded his head, eyebrow twitching when the machine made another pair of annoying beeps that sounded louder than usual, taking another sip of water to keep a little busy. In his head, he made a mental note to pat himself on the back for his acting skills because he heard 'xeno' in that sentence and he knew that was a word for alien. He was remembering all sorts of alien based films that he's seen and one thing that was consistent with all of them was human kind's desire to dissect them and examine the remains. His imagination was already coming to the conclusion that they wanted to interrogate him before dissecting him.

A final twist of his wrist and he manages to free his right hand from his restraint. Managing to hold back a cheer, he sips the water again, glad that it was rather refreshing. He ran his hand over the restraint, feeling it out from under his glove, noting that it felt like a simple buckle rather than a cuff, which would make getting out that much easier. So apparently these guys didn't know who he was, since they sorely underestimated him so much already.

His mind was suddenly distracted by another beep to his side although this one was a lot louder than the pair's it kept doing, causing both of them to jump at its sudden intrusion and glance at the machine in confusion. The beep came from group of four lights, all bunched together with a single one lit. At the same time as spotting that, he felt a wire connected to the buckle of the restraint. He suspected what it was and it took a quick glance at the doctor to confirm his suspicion. It was confirmed as the doctor's expression changed from confusion to alarm before snapping his head to look at him. He could feel him adjusting his weight on the bed to push away with his hand to jump away as his jaw was beginning to move to yell out for a guard. He reacted as best as he could, despite the sheet slowing him down a bit, he still managed to grab the front of his shirt, before hauling him forwards towards him while ramming his forehead against his in a simple head-butt. Not too fancy but efficient and it kept him close for further pummelling if that didn't knock him out.

The doctor crumpled on top of him and a quick shove had him fall onto the floor as he reached over to unbuckle the other arm restraint. The next led lit up which confirmed his suspicion that the buckles were connected somehow. He had no idea if they alerted anyone or if someone else was coming in, so he rushed to unbuckle his ankles and get off the bed.

Once he's out of the restraints, he hops off the bed and looks at the table that was at the foot of his bed. Picking up his boots and gloves, glad that the protective material was back on. He picks up his belt and straps it back around his waist, briefly checking the compartments to ensure the contents was all safe and there. As he picks up his wing-cloak, he hears someone knock on the door and ask if everything was ok. Well this wasn't good.

Beep, beep.

Sounds like the machine agreed with him.

* * *

_**A/N:** And the second fic begins. The events that occur during this is kind of at the same time as "This is our Story" fic. The point of view has shifted from the God Phoenix to Ryu Nakinishi now. _

_Again, please critique honestly, I want to know of any mistakes I've made whether it's spelling or grammer mistakes. I'll have the next chapter up at some point soon. Possibly next week or so since I am starting a new job soon and may be busy._

_Update: Slight edit to the story. Minor thing. But figured out of another plot hook I could introduce by adding a few words here and there. :p_


	2. Exploring

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gatchaman. If I did, I would change nothing._

* * *

Ryu gave a frown, slipping his wings back on as he thinks about the events that just occurred. First crap happens with the God Phoenix, then he wakes up in this infirmary and he still isn't sure whose side these guys in this place were on. He's starting to consider that they weren't Galactor, simply because noone is in weird costumes or not. The fact that the gear they've taken from him was right here on the table, although they now know what he looks like so he'll have to be wary. He puts his helmet on and mentally took stock of his weapons on him still before crouching down to see if the guy was wearing a Galactor uniform. Having opened the man's jacket, he squints at the symbol on the man's left breast. Well, that confirmed his thoughts. Not Galactor, unless they suddenly decided to change the design from the uniform green to blue and actually dressed normally. Still, the dark red colour of the background was partially similar but the symbol was completely different.

His thoughts were disturbed when the door to the room hisses open again. Glancing to the door, He spots the guard entering the room and about to ask something, before gasping at the cloaked figure hanging over the body of the Doctor. Well, if they weren't aggressive before then they were defiantly aggressive now with this sort of miscommunication. As the man raises his gun, he hops up in the air towards him as the guard's mouth opens to shout something. He may not be capable of the levels of accuracy Joe possesses, but even he can draw his air gun and get the cable part to wrap around the guards gun arm. The man looked shocked at the cable launching towards him, levelling his gun at the Owl in flight in a desperate attempt to stop him, but he wasn't fast enough.

Ryu used his greater strength to yank the man into the air, disrupting the shout with a yelp of shock and ruining the man's aim. Pushing both feet into the man's stomach, he pushes down with his feet hard, pushing the man towards the ground with enough force to cause a brief dent in the ground. He landed above him, legs braced for impact to the side of the man's shoulders as he does a quick jab at a pressure point to make sure he was unconscious. Within moments of this, he sprang off of unconscious body and through the door before it fully closed, pausing briefly to consider how cool he looked if anyone was watching that wasn't going to try and stop him.

He quickly glanced to the sides grinning at the lack of security before making his way down the metallic corridor. As he reaches a corner, he presses himself against the wall as he peeks around the corner. He spots the staircase and what appears to be a window halfway up, which was perfect. He darts out and towards the stairs, bounding up the steps in one leap. He pauses by the window to consider where he could jump to before his mouth hangs open at the sight of clouds. How high was he!?

Thinking back, the medical room was a little too large to be a ships infirmary and the place looked more like a building than a ship. He snapped his gaze to the stairs nearby as heard sounds coming down them. Giving a quick, yet panicked look around, he manages to spot one, a hiding place underneath the stairs. He leaps up, twisting in the air before pushing his arms and legs against the sides of the beams under the stairs. He watches as a group of soldier's rushes under him, before turning around the corner and towards the medical ward. Once the area was clear, he drops down and jumps up the stairs, skipping the steps entirely.

He then flips in mid-air, presses his feet against the wall and rebounds off of it and onto the next level. He repeats this for the next floor, but the top of the steps was occupied by a technician, which made him twist slightly to lessen the force of impact as most of the force being carried by the Owl slams into him none to gently. The girl was dazed and a few well-placed jabs to her pressure points helped knock her out. Shaking his head, he took one look around before running up the next flight of stairs and towards the door there. As he was about to open it, a klaxon suddenly started blaring, making his ears ring. Letting out a quick curse out, which after working with Joe for the past couple of years (with under a year of active service as the science ninja team) was very well versed, even if he didn't know what some of them meant.

Well, with him being out in the open, he opens the door and darts inside, quickly darts into the new corridor as he hurries onwards in an attempt to locate the exit quickly. He passes another window, managing to make out the surface of some type of ship whilst at the same time he could see the exit to the side. Well, he was on the right level for the exit, before his heart skipped a beat upon spotting something on the deck. Mostly intact but heavily damaged, there laid the God Phoenix. Sure, there were guards and scientists gathered around it, but his ship, his girl was still around. He gulps suddenly, his mind suddenly coming to a terrifying thought about them ripping her apart to learn all her secrets. He refused to let her be treated like that!

Pressing his head closer to the window, he tried to see if how far the exit was, before spotting what looked like one that should be in, that direction! Darting through the corridor in the direction of the exit, he pauses by a door as he hears a low groaning and whining noise. Opening the door slightly and peeking in, he could see that the exit was being closed, which meant his means of escape was closing. It was time to get out. Darting inside and jumping up, he surprises the guards closest to him with his sudden appearance. As he passes one soldier, he puts one foot on his head and uses him as a stepping stone. Hopping onto the next one, he repeats the same process, making it near the door with his ninja speed before anyone can react but by then it was too late. The last line of soldiers was his route of escape. Instead of hopping off this soldier, he pushes off hard, sending her tumbling back and into the soldiers behind her, causing a chain reaction of falling soldiers. The delay would be useful on top of flinging him towards the gap of the exit. He shifts his body slightly so he could slide along the floor. Managing to slide through the gap on the bottom, he rolls once he's out to make sure nothing was left out, before watching it close.

Sitting up, he huffs from the speed burst he just did. He didn't sprint often, mainly because he stayed on the God Phoenix more often than not. That kind of sprinting was something Jun or Ken did since they were the speed specialists of the team, or even Joe or Jinpei, not him. Still, his ship was in danger and he didn't have time to relax or shift the work to the others, he was on his own. He takes a deep breath and focuses his breathing, stabilizing his breath as he looks up.

Now, he needed to get into the Phoenix...

* * *

_**A/N:** That's the next chapter. Work started last week and it's a struggle getting into the groove of things. So enjoy the latest update while I go sleep..._

_Again, please critique honestly, I want to know of any mistakes I've made whether it's spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll have the next chapter up at some point soon (hopefully). Give me a week or two to go over it and adapt to work._


	3. The God Phoenix

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gatchaman. If I did, I would change nothing._

* * *

He looked up from his seated place, looking at his ship on the deck with all these unknown scientists and guards walking about, entering and exiting with all sorts of things in their arms. Whether they are Galactor or not, Doctor Nambu would blow his casket if he found out the God Phoenix was having her secrets plundered. Well, after he blew up at him first for letting them even get access to her first, but he knew exactly what he needed to do, to the point where he could almost hear his orders in this exact situation. "We can rebuild the God Phoenix" Nambu had told him weeks before their first mission against the turtle monster, "what we can't do is let the God Phoenix become useless in the fight against Galactor. We must not let them obtain its secrets, under any circumstances! Even if you have to pull the self-destruct switch yourself, she's under your protection Ryu."

He narrows his eyes, planning his next move as he stands up and darts forwards. The God Phoenix was grounded, from what he remembers that she wouldn't be able to fly again until she underwent repairs. Plus these people were not part of the ISO so he assumed the worst. They weren't Galactor either, but they were military and as far as he knew, they weren't affiliated with the ISO so he had to assume the worst, that they were extracting information or that he was an enemy. It also didn't help that he was strapped down. Glancing to the side to take stock of the area, he suddenly blanches. They were near a city and since they were flying, taking control of it without endangering everyone underneath was out as well. He gave a sigh as he jogs to the ship, glad to know that they were too busy to notice him just yet.

He suddenly leans forwards, speeding up his approach, just as he passes one scientist he leaps up onto the roof of the ship and ran to the glass bubble on the top. There was another scientist up here as well, checking the bubble who hops back in alarm at his sudden appearance. Ignoring him, he strides with purpose to the bubble, pausing briefly to kneel down and pull a hidden switch which opens the bubble. Hopping into the circle, he presses another switch which closed the bubble and lowered it the platform down into the cockpit, much to the current occupant's confusion. He ignored them, instead vaulting over Joe's desk and into Ken's seat, then reaches underneath the control panel and pulls the lever hidden there. The room was starting to react now, and he was already entering the command code to start the self-destruct sequence by the time the nearest person thought to reach over and try to stop him. The moment he felt a hand on his arm, he jerks his arm to make them let go, before slinging the same arm back and into the man's stomach. The force was enough to send him tumbling back into another few scientists who all fell with him, providing him with a few seconds of uninterrupted activity. It was all he needed and the view screen tinted red with a 5 minute countdown after the confirmation code was accepted.

Now that that was sorted, he got up from Ken's seat and went to his own, slipping in with a sigh as he closes his eyes briefly. He ignored the cries of protest that arose once the countdown was spotted, before pulling up a brief diagnostics on the god Phoenix to check and see what was working and see if the chance of getting away was enough to deactivate the count down. He ignored the others trying to figure out the pass code to deactivate the self-destruct and brushed off those that demanded him to deactivate it, even the gun pressed to the side of his helmet didn't faze him much, ignoring it as he typed away at the console. He gave a sigh after reviewing the diagnostics, now remembering the lack of engines and a damaged fuel line, which meant that the God Phoenix was permanently grounded until it got repaired and with an unknown military organisation examining the remains, meant that it wasn't feasible to do so.

Bowing his head, he uttered a quick prayer and a request for forgiveness before getting up off his seat, reaching up to take his good luck charm that his father gave him years ago and puts it around his neck. He idly noted that the cockpit was now barren, the people on board having given up and evacuated the place as 58 seconds remained on the self-detonation was plastered on the screen. He was making his way to the bubble lift when he froze on the spot, slowly looking around with a careful eye. He could have sworn he just heard someone say he was forgiven but no one else was in here and the voice was distinctively familiar.

"Fly Owl!" Ok, that one he did hear, which meant that the God Phoenix was telling him to leave. He wasn't imagining things, despite the time now ticking away at 41 seconds.

He was already rising on the bubble lift when he hears her voice for the third time. "I will always be with you, my Owl…" Confused about this, he suddenly shuts his eyes as the room brightens up to the point of blindness. He shudders as the sensation of heat and of a painful headache flares up, white spots appearing in his vision as his mind reacts to the sudden flare and headache. Blind and suddenly sporting a headache, his hand was in the process of rising to clutch the side of his helmet when the pressure suddenly dies down and the room returned to its original colour. He was a little hot, his head throbbed but no longer ached, he was confused about what just happened and had white spots in his vision as he wondered what happened. The bubble opening up and blowing cool air through his suit and helmet helped alleviate the pain almost instantly, causing him to sigh in relief. It took a few moments for the throbbing to die away before he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

His mental clock was still counting down, now at 18 seconds till detonation. He jumps off and glides down, letting his wings snap out so he could spiral down. He glanced at the assembled army, who he idly recognises as the group that he used as stepping stones earlier, greeting his landing with the sounds of various guns clicking and being pointed in his direction. He knew he should surrender now or attack while some still hadn't pointed their guns at him, but he had a duty to perform at that moment so he promptly ignored them. Rising from his crouch, he turns his back to them, ignoring some confused stares as he looks at the God Phoenix. He suddenly snaps into a salute to honour the warship that took him and his team over and beyond the call of duty.

His mental countdown reached 0 as the God Phoenix begins glowing red for a moment, before suddenly buckling and collapsing upon itself. Moments later a hot, red glow grew out enough to surround the wreckage, enveloping it in super-heated energy before all that was left was a molten slag. The remains would leave nothing to be examined, Doctor Nambu had made sure of that. The pile was smoking slightly, the heat cooling down quickly despite the ground the God Phoenix was resting on steaming up from the changes in temperature. One of the two safety mechanisms that was set into the God Phoenix, just encase Galactor or some other group tried reverse engineering the ship. An environmentally safe way of disposal if the God Phoenix is impossible to salvage or rescue and the area was in a delicate place, an implosion of super-hot plasma being released and then drawn back in to ensure all but the driest of climates were kept safe. There was a variation that expelled all its power in one burst, blowing up a large area but that was to be used only in certain circumstances that meant it was safe to use this sort of explosion, such as inside a Galactor Mecha or, if they found it, their headquarters. Since they were on an airship and there was a city nearby, he didn't want to risk injuring civilians by destroying half the airship and have it crash into the city so he settled for the least environment impacting self-destruct setting.

He watched the wreckage for a moment, allowing his tears to fall down freely as the wind whispered soothing noises to him. He did his duty, he ensured the God Phoenix would not be desecrated by this military organisation or Galactor. Now it was time to get off this ship!

* * *

_**A/N:** That's the next chapter. Those of you who read the prequel would find that the events are now synchronised and yes, there is a reason for everything. Updates are coming in slower but that's because I actually have something to do now. So yay for me!_

_Again, please critique honestly, I want to know of any mistakes I've made whether it's spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll have the next chapter up at some point soon (hopefully). Give me a week or two to go over it and adapt to work._


	4. Who are these guys?

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gatchaman. If I did, I would change nothing._

* * *

He lowered his arm, whispering a final farewell to his girl. Doctor Nambu was right. It was the single most painful thing he has had to do, even more than having to lie to his father and brother about being in the Science Ninja Team. He fought back the tears, his heart going out to her, his ship. He could rebuild her, he had memorised the schematics for her when they developed her and as the head pilot he had a pretty good say in any additions to her. He just had to get his bearings so he can get back to Crescent Coral base, which would be impossible if he was detained, which meant that it was time to leave.

He shifts to the side and darts towards the edge of the ship, using the surprise everyone had at the destruction of his ship to his advantage. Although not as fast as the others of the team, he was fully proficient at using the various evasive acrobatic movements the Science Ninja team used to evade bullets and avoid getting harmed, the almost random movements helped the team escape Galactor so many times it was almost second nature for them. And this second nature was put to full use here although it probably wasn't needed since he was almost at the edge before any of them could aim their weapon at him.

He was almost at the edge of the flying ship and close to freedom when the sound of a jet echoed out from the edge. Hesitating momentarily at this, he expects to see a jet of some kind rising up from the edge or a Galactor Mecha. He was partially right. It was a mecha, just, a little small compared to Galactor's previous mechas and looked a lot more, cooler than a Galactor mecha. It was human sized and coloured a strange colour combination of red and gold, no hint of green or antenna's sticking up from it. Now, he's learnt enough about mechas' through his numerous fights against Galactor that glowing discs usually meant lasers coming out. So with the mecha suddenly raising its hand up at him to expose a glowing disc in its hand was very threatening when the sound of energy powering up behind it echoed out. What he wasn't prepared for was the mecha to start talking, telling him to stand down and that there was no escape. All without sounding like Katse. He gave it a quick glance over, noting that it was flying via its feet, making him groan in annoyance since it could fly, meaning that it had an unfair advantage if he tried jumping off. Since when has Katse been one to make human sized mechas anyway? There were no escape routes out of it, although it didn't seem to need one at that moment. A quick glance around showed that he was surrounded as well now.

Trapped…

His hands loosened, the fight suddenly leaving him at the developing, yet hopeless situation. If Ken was here, he would probably take them all out. Hell, Joe or Jun would be able to do so. Even Jinpei could give them a run for their money but him, he relied on strength and against a machine, he'll have a risky challenge to go with the additional soldiers pointing rifles at his back, he was hopelessly out powered. He may of telegraphed his despair onto his face since the mecha hovered a bit closer, causing him to take a nervous step back to keep his distance, before he felt something pointy press against his back. That caused him to freeze where he stood.

He wasn't aware when someone got behind him, before glancing back at the person about to stab him. He was a little confused when he saw purple. His first thought was Berg Katse, but Katse was not stealthy. Sure, he was fast and very good at escaping maybe (at the cost of all his minions), but never stealthy enough to avoid detection of the Science Ninja Team. After a bit more of a closer look, he noted the bow and most likely an arrow poking his back. His mind made a connection, an Archer? That was fairly archaic, Katse wouldn't use a bow, at all, especially with a human sized mecha in front of him. Looking back at the Mecha and then back at the Archer, before turning his gaze to what appeared to be the leader of the assembled army based on the fact the soldiers parted to let him through. He may as well stall for time while he tried figuring out a way to escape. "So who are all of you?"

The reply from the Archer was annoying, since it was tinged with arrogance. "You're joking right? You don't know who we are?"

The reply wasn't from him, but the mecha, which still hasn't shot him yet. Out of all the mechas Katse has made, he liked this one so far due to the lack of shooting just yet. "Clint, he's not from our world, remember. Of course he doesn't know who we are. By the way kid, green and brown? And a helmet? Seriously? Don't you have fashion in your world?"

Now he took a bit of offense to that. He liked being the Horned Owl, especially since it marked him as a member of Science Ninja team. "Hey, I like this suit you bastard!"

"And what the hell? You blew up your own ship? Are you insane? And cut back on the cursing kid. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Ok, maybe calling him a bastard was a bit out since it did sound a bit insulted, but he made fun of his suit first and that last comment was just low. His voice was a lot quieter yet still audible, the underlying tone of it had a lot of anger lining it. "Do you think I came to that decision lightly? The knowledge that could be gained from that ship is too dangerous to let anyone else use." He shifts slightly, noting that the 'leader' frowned in understanding. He come to his next decision, the comments the Doctor made earlier echoing through his mind as he turned slowly so the archer was now to one side and the mecha to his other, so he was facing the army and it's leader. "I'm not going to come quietly you know…" He ignored everyone pointing their weapon at him again, sensing them all tense up but he ignored them. "I'm not going to let you dissect me without a fight." He shifts into his combat stance, getting ready to attack despite them looking confused, again.

"Wait, dissect you? Where would you get that" That was the mecha to his left, making him glance at it in confusion but the archer to his right disrupted that sentence before it could finish.

His tone was full of amusement now rather than his slightly arrogant tone he was using earlier. "Let me guess, watched too many movies right?"

Well, this has suddenly become awkward and embarrassing; he was missing the arrogant archer already. His body was no longer tensed from being ready to fight but more from embarrassment. The Archer let his bow slack, expression full of amusement as he apparently fought with himself to not begin laughing upon figuring out what he was thinking.

"Wait! Seriously! I was right! Hah! You've gone red kid! Movies aren't the best way to research something y'know."

Oh god, he was red and it seemed some of the soldiers were chuckling as well now, apparently they weren't going to be dissecting him… He hopes. Well, at least he has experience in dealing with embarrassment, and by dealing he meant causing a distraction. "So, erm, who are you all?"

Well, at least the guy in the mecha decided to answer. He couldn't tell with the helmet on, but he could hear the tone of amusement in his voice. The Archer was still busy laughing his head off at what he admitted and the head of the army was palming his face and muttering something about kids or something. Still, most of them were no longer pointing their weapons at him so maybe he could get out of this alive. "Well kid, I'm Iron man and you're currently on SHIELD's helicarrier at the moment. So be nice and maybe we can get this all sorted out without the need to do any, *snort* dissecting."

SHIELD what?

* * *

_**A/N:** And that's the next chapter. Now we know what universe he was taken too. That's right. We're in the Marvel-verse. Leaning heavily towards "Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes" AU, season 2 since I've seen that completely. Was half tempted to use the movie-verse, but I feel that the cartoon has a longer plot-line I could use. _

_So now that you know which universe we're in, you can most likely guess who the other 'flame clad' person was. Which also gives a clue to what will happen in the future. I may add a chapter for after this, or I may just start on the next story. I'll be honest, I'm leaning towards writing another chapter for this since the net story references an interrogation that is done off-screen. So, yeah..._

_Again, please critique honestly, I want to know of any mistakes I've made whether it's spelling or grammar mistakes. Not sure on an eta for the net chapter. Expect at least 2 weeks to do it, since it's a spur-of-the-moment thing. From there, Iron man, Hawkeye will be introducing themselves and will be joined by some other members of the team, like Wasp, Yellow Jacket etc..._


	5. The Interrogation

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gatchaman. If I did, I would change nothing._

* * *

Ryu spent a few moments looking between this 'Iron Man', the Archer and then the leader of the army. Another series of chuckles erupted from the soldiers, most likely laughing about his previous comment. He was already regretting that comment, why can't they just let it go.

Oh yeah, it was hilarious and because it was, they won't let him live it down, just like when Joe had that appointment with the dentist and freaked out when he heard the drill... Heh heh...

Anyway, more distractions were necessary so they could at least forget about it, so another question was put forwards. "I take it we're not talking about an actual shield here then?"

Now Iron man was shaking his head, before the leader of the soldiers steps forwards, at least, he thinks he's the leader. He did have an eye-patch on so maybe he was the captain? "I think it'll be best if we head inside. Then you can ask your questions there rather than out here." The man stares at him for a bit, before sighing. "And no, I'm not answering anything about the eye."

Ryu flinches, caught red-handed with his staring at the eye-patch, but to be fair, it was something that attracted attention... He didn't think he would be able to do much if he had one eye. Having both depth-perception was important for flying the God Phoenix, both underwater and in the air. Still, at least he made it sound like a request. With all these soldiers around, plus the mecha and Archer, he doubted he would be able to resist without many injuries if it was a command.

The man turns on his heel and heads back to the entrance to the place. He follows, wincing as he passes a particularly annoyed female. Most likely this was the one he pushed off of earlier, so he hastens his walk to stick close to the leader, seeking distance from her. Iron man followed, as did the Archer and a few dozen soldiers. After a few twists and turns, he is led into a room with a table, a wall length mirror (most likely a one-way window) and a few seats. He notices that there is a single seat on one side and the other seats on the other, coming to the conclusion about where he should sit. As he sits in the single seat, he stays quiet, watching the leader and the metal man enters, the latter making a lot of noise as he enters, most likely the archer is in the room with the one way mirror on it. Before anyone could say anything, he tried to soften them up.

"Erm, sorry if I hurt anyone." Way to soften them up Ryu... Maybe they'll take it easy on him since he apologised?

The eye-patch man glares at him, making him squirm in his seat at the heat that was being directed at him. Was Iron man glaring at him? Oh god, what if he was. Glancing at the face-plate, he averts his eyes and looks down, giving all the appearance of a scolded puppy. For all he knows, the man was probably making the eye-patch guy's glare look like sunshine and roses.

"Did anyone actually get hurt Fury?" That was a mocking tone coming from Iron Man, or was it amusement? Maybe he was concerned? And Fury? Oh god, was that code for furious!? Eye-patch guy was defiantly furious. He was screwed. So apologies wouldn't work, maybe he should get some feather shurikens ready just encase?

"Just a few light injuries. Matthews' has a headache, Sanders' has a bruise on his stomach and is still dazed from hitting the ground, Chambers' has a small bruise on her back from hitting a wall and Hill is more pissed than injured." Well, eye-patch guy didn't sound too angry... But then again, Jun could mask her tone of voice when she was furious herself, as Jinpei could attest, so maybe he really was furious?

"Well there you go kid. Virtually no injuries and you still managed to evade capture in that abomination to fashion. Good job!" Wait, so was he good? Bad? He didn't entirely know or understand if the guy was insulting of complimenting him. Wait, did he insult his costume again? Call him kid? Should he be pissed or glad about that?

"Can you please, not congratulate the kid on bypassing security Stark? We have protocols in place for this kind of situation." That was defiantly exasperation the eye-patch guy was sounding right now. Ryu wasn't sure if he should interrupt or something. He was still a little annoyed at being called a kid, he was 17 years old! That's practically an adult back home and even enough to warrent a beer or two... Sure, if Nambu found out Joe bought some and snuck them into the base he would blow a gasket but c'mon! He was a member of the Science Ninja team. He was allowed a beer damnit!

He may as well try damage control. "One, I'm not a kid. Two, I love this suit and no matter how many times you say it, it won't change the fact that it's awesome. And Three, I wasn't aiming for lethal damage, just some incapacitating and delaying collisions. So there!" Crossing his arms, he tried to project an 'I'm innocent' atmosphere that Jinpei does so often whilst also making everything seem lighter.

"In order, you're still a kid to us, it's still terrible and they do have training to stay alive" Ok, so it rarely works for Jinpei, but to be fair, Jun isn't easily swayed by Jinpei so he thought he had a shot. The eye-patch guy did sound a bit more at ease though so maybe he realised how dangerous he was and still held back? Or maybe he was underestimating how dangerous he could be? "So how exactly did you get to this dimension anyway?"

Ryu blinks at the man in confusion, before scrunching up his face as he thinks back past the headache from earlier. "I'm still sceptical about the whole dimension thing by the way. But then again, all I really remember is Fire, water and loud noises. Why?" His face lights up suddenly.

"Wel" Disrupting eye-patch guy was an accident, it really was. Still felt good though to assert some kind of control here. "Does this mean you can get me home!? Awesome! Wait, the God Phoenix is molten slag at the moment... Crap... Everyone is going to be pissed." He palms his face lightly, suddenly remembering that he initiated the self-destruct on the Phoenix earlier. "Logically, my reasoning was sound... Still going to be pissed at me though..."

The two men share glances with one another, filing away important information from that in their minds although it seemed both were thinking different things. "Well" This time it wasn't him that disrupted eye-patch guy's sentence. The door opens as a guy and girl in yellow enters the room.

They both looked cheerful, although for different reasons and they did dress up weird. "So you don't know how you breached the dimensional barriers and entered our dimension? The energy levels you would of had to of experienced must of been immense if... Oof." The girl elbows her companion in the side as she disrupts what he was about to say. The eye-patch guy sighs and shakes his head.

"Yellow Jacket, Wasp, just, sit down so we can continue this. Surprised your not with Hawkeye." The man turned his gaze back to the Owl. "And no more interruptions." He gave a shiver, fully experiencing the man's glare and comparing him to Joe already. _Crap… _Before turning his gaze to Ironman. "From anyone."

Iron man holds his arms up in surrender. "Hey, I haven't interrupted anyone yet! Blame Pym!"

"Hi there! I'm Wasp. So who are you and what brings you to our quaint, little peaceful part of space?" Well, the girl was bubbly and was promptly ignoring eye-patch guy's order. And out of the group here so far, she was at the top of his 'nice' list. He returns her smile, now more at ease since she was bringing a sledgehammer to this icy interrogation and felt more at ease.

"Names Ry, um, I mean." Well, he almost slipped up there and told them his real name. Maybe that was the reason she was brought in? The good cop bad cop routine. Still, it may be best to just give his code-name for now. "I am G5 of the Science Ninja team Gatchaman, Ryu, the Horned Owl." He pauses for a moment, before his face scrunches up again. _Wait a moment. What the hell is going on? That didn't sound right at all._ The group looks puzzled at his expression whilst also earned a few raised eyebrows for the title he gave himself. He tries it again, this time making sure to pronounce his title properly and found the next sentence sounded far more familiar than what he was speaking about earlier. "Watashi wa, kagaku ninja-tai gatchaman no G5, Mimizuku no Ryu."

That earned him a few more raised eyebrows but he sat back and gave a nod. _I shouldn't know English this well… What the hell is going on? Could it be an effect from entering this dimension?_ He furrows his brow, trying to think when he learnt the language so proficiently. He did some classes back when he was younger but for the most part, Ken was the translator when heading to other countries. He was starting to get a headache as he tried to figure out what was going on. _Calm…_ Shaking his head at that piece of advice and feeling the headache die away, he decides to jsut go with it like he usually does with Ken's plans.

He turns to the group. "Anyway, apart from suddenly knowing languages I have had minimal practice with…" He gives a shrug, pushing the phenomena to the back of his mind for the moment. "I really have no clue on how I got here. My last mission is fuzzy but I recall fire, shockwaves and then water. Pretty sure in that order..."

The old guys (because to him, they were all older than him and he was mentally get payback for them calling him kid) all exchanged looks with one another, apparently talking to one another without having to say anything. Ryu widened his eyes as a thought occurred to him at that. _How many battles have they fought to understand one another so much! I know the five of us had a connection similar to this but that's because we've been training together for ages!_ Now he was really glad he didn't start a fight!

Iron man was the first to break the silence. "Well, if it helps, you appeared in the sky in that ship of yours, on fire and then landed in the water. There was a shockwave from the tear in space it came from but it sealed itself up pretty quick. Luckily we managed to record some data from it so we can find out what caused it. But still… If you don't know how it happened, then I guess we can chalk it up to some combination of things out of control?"

Well, when he put it like that, it sounded more, chancy than usual. "I think the fire was caused by a missile exploding rather than me going fiery." He pauses for a beat, before glancing at the eye-patch guy, hoping they wouldn't catch the actual meaning behind fiery. Let them think the hsip caught on fire, it's not far from the truth. "By the way, I don't think anyone else really introduced themselves yet. I mean, Ms Wasp and Iron man said who they were but the rest of you are kinda anonymous..."

Iron man shrugs, before casually pointing at eye-patch guy. "He's Fury, you've met me and Wasp, he's Yellow Jacket and the archer from earlier is Hawkeye. We're the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest heroes, so as long as you're not here to do general doom-y things, I'm sure we'll get along just swell kid." He felt his eye twitch and his virtually legendary paitence, having worn thin from the teasing earlier ontop of the fact he's in an entirly different dimension has stretched that paitence to the limit.

"I'm not a kid dammit! I'm 17! I'm practically an Adult!" Ok, blowing up was a bit much and not exactly mature, but all these comments about him being a kid was getting annoying! He told them already he wasn't a kid.

"Wait, Your 17, have some military discipline and your being shot at with missiles!?" He turned to the newest addition to the group. He automatically took in the colour scheme this guy was wearing, I mean, who wouldn't? Blue and white and red? Talk about bright! And was that a shield on his back? Well, that's one piece of information he's now got. And then his mind caught up with this information.

Double Crap. Looking at the group, some of them were displaying various levels of shock (wasp), horror (yellow jacket and new Blue, white and red guy), a hard stare (Fury, who else had that expression on their face twenty four seven?) and metal-ness (Iron Man), but the unspoken question was there.

"When did you _Join_ them!" So, now spoken rather than unspoken.

But, yeah. How to tell a military organisation that another military organisation has an elite team of teens and a pre-teen, fighting and killing almost single-handily against a ruthless terrorist organisation that want to destroy the world and has slaughtered billions on their bloody quest to get the Earth's resources? Especially since they find the idea of an almost adult in the military abhorrent. How would they react to all the death? The limited reinforcements? Hell, how would they react once they know how old Jinpei is?

"Erm, a while ago?" Good save! Although with that eyebrow twitching on Fury, what are the chances of them asking him to... "Please expand on that." Apparently, a hundred percent.

Mega crap...

* * *

_**A/N:** And that's end of this chapter and this particular story. Yes, I'm going to cut it off mid-interrogation. I have an idea on how to do the rest of it, but then decided it would be best if it was more of a 'think back' kinda interrogation. The next chapter will be in the cross-overs section with a prequel chapter that will summarise the events so far (and suggest that new readers to take a look at this and the previous fic, y'know, just because I like people reading my stuff.)_

_For those keen eyed spotters, various hints of the future, questions and future drama have been hinted at. _

_Yes, he is bothered by Galactor and their war, but as a member of the Science Ninja team, he pushes it to the back of his mind to focus on the mission. __And also yes, Galactor is very cruel. I mean, giving out presents to kids as a highly respected princess disguise and then killing off entire families. We never got to see the after-effects it had on that kingdom. How many people died? How many are remaining? We get the fun and cool bits from the show (and some sad bits) but what about inbetween the episodes? How does a bunch of teens and pre-teens handle such ruthless violence? __How would Ryu, the most relaxed and peace of mind member of the team, handle the (relatively) less ruthless and violent world of Marvel? __And how would he handle goons who dress up in a way that partially similar to Galactor goons?_

_Again, please critique honestly, I want to know of any mistakes I've made whether it's spelling or grammar mistakes. expect the next fic to crop up in a few weeks while i shuffle ahead with the drafts._


End file.
